La casa de los Cien fantasmas
by luna shinigami
Summary: Existe una casa que esta cubierta por mitos y leyendas, Sherlock quiere hacerte participe de la casa de los cien fantasmas.


**LA CASA DE LOS CIEN FANTASMAS**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Sherlock Holmes]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_One Shot_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una casa en el pueblo, siempre ha causado conmoción, habladurías, miles de historias, ninguna cierta, todas verdaderas.

Está en la parte más sombría, bajo un valle lleno de árboles retorcidos que alguna vez habían visto una alborada más fructífera que ahora, se encontraba, medio oculta y sin ocultar.

La fachada regodeada por dos gárgolas, cuyas fauces furicas se abren para temor constante de aquellos que pasan a su lado, como si se cerraran en un mordisco infernal capaz de destrozarte a un solo parpadeo, tomando vida de la piedra inerte.

La verja oxidada, chirriaba con un ruido atronador a aquellos incautos que trataban de abrirla para recuperar algún objeto perdido de algún infante juguetón.

Sus ventanas, cuatro ventanas desvencijadas más ninguna quebrada, mostraba la belleza que en antaño tuvo y de la que hoy carecía, mostraba también que quien estuviera desde dentro podría ver el plácido valle y las calles de piedra y ladrillo del pueblo, mas quien estuviera afuera jamás podría devélela ninguno de sus misterios.

Un techo de piedra, la coronaba en punta, y el olor a bareque húmedo, solía salir de esta cuando llovía en Octubre, llenando el valle con su olor entre misterioso y temeroso.

Los niños acudían ante los ojos sorprendidos, asomándose a la puerta de ver algún fantasma, muchas veces asustados solo por rumor del viento que despeinaba sus cabellos de manera poco uniforme.

Los gritos llenaban las calles y los rumores comenzaban de nuevo.

Muchos gritaban que habían visto una mujer asomándose a la ventana, mostrando su rostro demacrado y un velo de novia, seguramente una mujer que jamás pudo ser desposada y murió de soledad y tristeza ante el prometido fugitivo.

Soledades y tristezas engalanaban la casa de los cien fantasmas.

Y hay una tristeza marcada en alguien que dista de ser un fantasma.

Sus ojos camaleónicos ven con añoranza sublime aquella casa, la casa en la cual pasaba sus días de infancia, siendo un antisocial.

Pasó sus manos largas y delgadas y por los barrotes de la casa de los cien fantasmas, aferrándose al frio sobrenatural que emanaban estos. Su rostro a escasos centímetros de la verja.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto una dulce voz a su lado, un precioso niño rubio pequeño y regordete, de inmensos ojos azules y disfrazado de militar – esa casa, es la casa de los cien fantasmas nadie viene aquí –

-me gusta venir aquí...- le aseguro al pequeño rubio colocándose a su altura – yo vengo del pueblo- le dijo el de cabellos rizados y oscuros, obviamente un adulto.

-¿el pueblo?- pregunto mirando hacia el valle y sonrió – cuando yo sea grande voy a ser médico y luego iré a prestar servicio ante el servicio de su majestad la reina- le aseguro.

-serás un pequeño soldado, John – le aseguro tocando sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el soldado en miniatura - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

El de cabellos negros tomo la manita del niño – me llamo Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes y se tu nombre, porque está grabado en tu uniforme – le dijo señalando el nombre del pequeño lo que causo un pequeño sonrojo en el menor.

-oh- dijo el pequeño – mama siempre lo graba porque Harriet me molesta mucho con mi segundo nombre-

-tu nombre es más lindo que Harriet, John – le aseguro, acaricio su rostro suavemente, con la ternura inusitada al menor – Hamish es un nombre tierno- le aseguro besando su frente – un nombre único- le dijo el detective consultor.

-No me gusta Hamish – hizo un puchero -¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto el pequeño John sonriéndole y dándole la mano para que Sherlock la tomara suavemente y se acercara a la casa de los cien fantasmas a jugar con John, al detective consultor y su pequeño Medico Militar.

Sherlock solo pudo sonreír entrando a la casona con su pequeño amigo rubio, que al parecer distaba de tener miedo de perderse en aquella casa vieja y pedregosa, en aquella casa vieja llena de recuerdos y sobre todo en aquella casa vieja con la risa de John inundando cada pasillo de esta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡feliz año nuevo!- Grito Gregory Lestrade cuando Sherlock regreso a las 12:05 de la madrugada del primero de enero.

El de cabellos negros miro a su alrededor, la siempre imperene Señora Hudson, Molly con un joven de dudosa procedencia, sus padres e incluso su propio hermano estaba allí.

Despedir la farsa del año y darle bienvenida a un año caótico peor.

Al menos podía saber que Mycroft no estaba nada contento con estar allí en el departamento de la calle Baker 221.

Y eso lo ponía de algo de mejor humor, así que se acercó elegantemente hasta la repisa de su apartamento mientras se quitaba su eterna gabardina oscura y tomo el pequeño cráneo a su lado – Feliz año nuevo, John- susurro besando la frente del cráneo.

La única persona que vio la escena fue Mycroft y realmente mientras pudiera tener la cordura de su hermano, lo demás era insignificante, bueno lo que pudiera estar entre la cordura y la sanidad de su hermano.

Eso pensaba el Gobierno Británico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Veinte años antes_

-¿Dónde estabas John?- pregunto un pequeño de ocho años a su amigo de aventuras piratas, su segundo al mando, su John, lo había esperado hacía más de media hora para seguir con sus aventuras y se atrevía a llegar tarde.

Aquel niño rubio de la misma edad pero visiblemente más pequeño – Con Jim y los demás Sherlock- le dijo agitando su pecho al haber corrido hasta la ladera – sabes que no me gusta este lugar- dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-La casa de los cien fantasmas- respondió Sherlock rodando lo ojos – eres igual de básico, aquí no hay fantasmas, solo miedos de la gente común a un suceso final como lo es la muerte, además tu eres solo mi amigo, no de ellos-

-Sherlock – le advirtió John con voz de mando.

-tu solo eres mi amigo ¡John!- grito el pequeño pirata y el rubiecito abrió los ojos, Sherlock estaba teniendo uno de sus consabidos berrinches de, a veces, como lo catalogaba John, entre niño rico y niño berrinchudo.

-tu eres mi amigo Sherlock, pero ellos también, tú no eres mi único amigo- le aseguro herido el pequeño alejándose del lado de su mejor amigo, eh iba a decirle eso, no era su único amigo, la personalidad tierna y afable del rubio, junto con su sentido de justicia lo hacían un imán a las personas, pero ante él no estaba uno de sus amigos, sino su mejor amigo.

Sherlock sintió el calor en sus mejillas extraño y poco fascinante, así que llevo sus manos a estas y las toco, lagrimas, eran lágrimas de dolor, John a su escasa edad le había roto el corazón, en tantos pedazos que inexorablemente eran difíciles de arreglar o suturar.

No había cura para un corazón roto.

Se lanzó, fue algo primitivo y básico, instintivo dentro de su inmensa capacidad de raciocinio, se lanzó con más fuerza de la necesaria contra el rubio, sabiendo que un ataque era lo mejor con John.

El rubio no tuvo fuerza de reaccionar, su pequeña cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, rebotando dolorosamente y haciendo un sonido seco contra el suelo boscoso.

-¿John?- pregunto Sherlock con aquellos ojos camaleónicos brillantes, cuando se dio cuenta de su impulso irracional, se notaba que John iba a decir otra cosa, algo que jamás escucharía de nuevo.

Le tardo dos segundos darse cuenta de la realidad, una roca había atravesado el débil cráneo de su mejor amigo, muerte instantánea, no hubo dolor. Pero su corazón quedó en blanco, dejó de bombear sangre con fuerza, dejo de sentir, dejo de… -¡OH JOHN!- se escuchó un grito a la nada moviendo el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo con fuerza – NO NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, DESPIERTA JOHN, DESPIERTA!- su pequeño corazón no sabía qué hacer para que el calor no se fuera de aquel cuerpo, del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, del cuerpo de la única persona que había querido y que aparte de sus padres y su hermano Mycroft, lo quería, en verdad lo quería.

Que lo quería con sus berrinches, con sus bemoles, con sus rabias y tristezas, con sus malditas manías y con su genio indiscutible.

Lloro y grito, mientras pequeñas nubes se arremolinaban en el escondite de los dos, en la casa de los cien fantasmas, en aquella casa de miedo que juntos tenían como guarida, Sherlock al no importarle los mitos y leyendas siendo mucho más cerebral, John al ser valiente para su edad aunque creyera en mitos y leyendas.

Las gotas de suave lluvia empezaron a caer mientras mojaban ambos cuerpos, el pequeño cuerpo de John fue perdiendo total calidad de calor, y fue sufriendo de rigidez, en un acto desesperado y queriendo creer en cuentos de Hadas por primera vez, Sherlock le dio un suave beso en los labios, como lo haría el príncipe con la princesa.

Pero no funciono.

Ni los gritos, ni el llanto, ni los besos.

Ni las promesas de no decirle nada sobre Jim y su sequito, en no mencionar que no importaba que se fuera a Londres a servir a su Majestad la Reina.

No funciono nada, solo quedo aguardando tal vez por un milagro, por primera vez en su vida quería creer en los milagros, uno que no lo arrebatara a John o que le llevara a través del tiempo y no habérsele ocurrido empujarlo.

Mycroft llego pasadas algunas horas, viendo el espectáculo lamentablemente de su hermano abrazado al cuerpo de John.

-oh, Sherlock – le miro, sabiendo la horrible realidad de una mente brillante como la suya y como la de su hermano menor.

Observo la piedra al lado derecho de su hermano, con salpicaduras de sangre y a John, al pequeño y único amigo de su hermano. Al rubio que se había ganado el corazón de su hermano y ocupado hasta su pequeño palacio mental.

Se acercó despacio y vio cómo su hermano subía la mirada herida, tan herida, tan puro y tan quebrado que solo atino a abrazarlo en un acto de extraña humanidad.

-despiértalo- le pidió el pequeño de bucles ahora húmedos por la lluvia – tú lo puedes todo, despiértalo- exigió

Mycroft le miro – ni yo puedo hacerlo Sherlock, no puedo despertarlo y sé que tú lo entiendes, entiendes por qué no puedo hacerlo-

-John es mi amigo- dijo a única respuesta- no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que muere como Redbeard, quiero que este conmigo-

Mycroft tomo el delicado rostro de Sherlock y lo alzo, negando – sé que entiendes que lo que tienes allí ya no es tu amigo Sherlock sino un cuerpo que entrara en descomposición, un cuerpo que no tiene la esencia ni el calor de John, un cuerpo… que no pueden encontrar- le dijo- déjame encargarme – le dijo viendo hacia el pequeño cuerpecito que sostenía su hermano y vio como en un acto de verdadero dolor, Sherlock lo dejo suavemente, dando un último beso en sus labios.

-Solo tu John- susurro- No habrá nadie más en mi corazón que tú, te quiero- susurro dejando que su hermano alzara a John y viendo cómo se dirigía a la casa de los cien fantasmas, la casa vieja, llena de soledad que alguna vez había sido propiedad de los Holmes y fue abandonada por mitos y leyendas, y una que otra verdad.

Siguió a Mycroft por los fríos pasillos, llenos de ramas secas y vio cómo su hermano entraba al ático y dejaba allí al pequeño cuerpo de John.

-No puedo darte ninguna esperanza y mi mente se niega a creerlo Sherlock, pero mama decía que aquí se veían fantasmas, los fantasmas de los que fueron dejados aquí como…. John- le dijo cubriendo el cuerpo con algunas mantas – si alguna vez regresas a esta casa, podrás ver a John – mintió, pero su hermano necesitaba una esperanza por idílica que fuera.

Y Sherlock asintió viendo la manita inerte de su amigo debajo de las mantas que había puesto Mycroft y luego sintió como lo alzaba – debemos bañarte, y dirás que estuviste toda la tarde en casa conmigo porque John se fue con sus otros amigos a jugar y no lo viste- le susurro, cerrando la verja de aquella casona, a la cual jamás ninguna entidad política ni policial se atreverían a entrar, no sin permiso de los Holmes y el heredero de los Holmes, Mycroft, jamás daría permiso para algo así.

Llevo a su hermano a la mansión de los Holmes sobre la falda de la montaña, lavando a su hermano, quemando la ropa de pirata, y vio en los ojos de Sherlock que era la última vez que pensaría en ser pirata.

La investigación jamás cerro, todos habían sido investigados y revisados por la policía y el Sheriff Lestrade, acompañado por su hijo Greg, pero fue imposible, John jamás apareció de nuevo y todos en el pueblo vieron como Sherlock se volvió más asocial, más antipático, cerrado de todos y todo, gracias a la falta de su pequeño amigo, los padres de John pensaban que ese día no solo desapareció John sino también el corazón de Sherlock Holmes, el pequeño que jamás había superado la pérdida de su pequeño amigo rubio.

Sherlock se graduaría pronto para salir de aquel pueblo raudo, pero regresando cada navidad hasta que el mismo pudo llevarse un presente a Londres, para tener a John siempre con él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Feliz año nuevo John – susurro Sherlock de nuevo, cuanto todos dejaron su apartamento, cuando salieron con sus patéticas vidas a continuarlas dentro de la caja, él era más que eso.

Se acercó a la ventana viendo como su hermano mandaba un auto a sus padres y él se quedaba esperando a Lestrade, era obvio que lo que empezó como un medio de manipulación terminara en algo más.

Lestrade era el pez dorado de su hermano como lo había sido John, como aun lo era John.

Tomo su violín y miro el cráneo, hasta que lo vio, se acercó a un sobre blanco que no había visto.

Lo tomo en sus manos y pudo ver en una la letra precisa y preciosa, que denotaba inteligencia y ciertos rasgos de sociópata.

"te quemare"

Sherlock sonrió y tomo el violín – Feliz año nuevo para ti también James Moriarty… Jim – dijo empezando a tocar, por el nuevo juego de sombras que venían sobre él, para vengar lo que Jim le hizo hacerle a su mejor.

El juego ha comenzado, y él no sería el quemado.

Jugaría con Jim Moriarty hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si John estuviera en su vida, su rubio amigo hubiera sido doctor, tal vez se hubiera ido a Afganistán o Irán y hubiera regresado siempre a él, hubiera conseguido una buena mujer y se hubiera casado, pero, solo lo estaba aquellos días en que subía a la casa de los cien fantasmas como le decía la gente, y lo podía ver, y aunque al principio pensó que moriría sin la presencia constante de John se dio cuenta que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, de otra forma, John se hubiera alejado de él y hubiera hecho su vida propia mientras que ahora era suyo, suyo en la repisa de su chimenea donde reposaba su cráneo, suyo, en la casa de los cien fantasmas

Bueno Ciento UN fantasmas.

Las notas se siguieron escuchando por todo Baker Street, Sherlock estaba contento con el año nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Owary

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

*w* por fin termine, sé que he dejado mucho mis fic, llevo un año sin escribir niñas, para mí, eso es cruel, porque las letras las llevo grabadas en la sangre, más bien llevo tinta y no sangre pero definitivamente la oficina, el estar tanto tiempo con adultos a veces superficiales y el salir de mi casa a las seis de la mañana y regresar cerca a las ocho, deja a mis musas fuera de todo rango.

Este fic quería entregarlo hace días, como los otros que llevaban un año represados, son mis bebes y están abandonados, espero pronto retornarlos, no sé cuándo pero los terminare

Besos y gracias por la paciencia.

Luna Shinigami


End file.
